Yagathian Planets
Yagathian planets, these worlds were described on the Eshermek Tablets and recorded in the Tome of Celestial Bodies written by an unknown scholar known as the Blue Scribe. His detailed description of the Yagathian Empire impressed many poets, writers, and historians throughout the world. However, these planets shall not be said by any mortal or else insanity will follow them for the rest of their lives. Y'g-'theh Yadagoth, Y'g-'theh, Living World of Yadagoth, the sentient Yagathian home planet. This world was said to have been located in an unknown galaxy and orbiting a yellow star. Y'g-'theh according was mentioned throughout history as a huge sphere of light that was brighter than the Sun. Eshermekite Records "The world and god of all Yagathians covered by ancient sand-covered hills and fens of mossy blue trees, and a lush landscape of vast plains and fields... A series of stunning mountains stood tall and were surrounded by gentle mists...Yadagoth was said to have been located in by the Golden Orb...The Yagathians both feared and respected the world of purity and perfection...In the distance, the City of Splendor stands out from the horizons of the pearly skies..." Yadagoth as a God Yadagoth according to the Yagathians was a huge being able to make decisions about how the Yagathians live on its surface and also how to govern the Yagathian Empire. His influence of power was recorded on the walls of Boundless City. J'ith-rieh J'ith-rieh (ʤɪθːrjæ), a world in the Yagathian Empire and the planet of the Spawners. Eshermek Tablets "J'ith-rieh was a tremendous world of rising hills and cities far as the eye can see...Until the Spawners overran the Amber Cities and engulfed the soil of the planet and also corrupted the inhabitants of the fortified settlements with terrible filth and plague..." Eshermek Tablets Tome of Celestial Bodies "a ruined world of rugged cliffs and twisted rock formations. A phantasmal monolith sits here, visible only by its shadow. The denizens were fungus beings called the Spawners who were in existence before the Yagathian colonists arrived. Moreover, the Spawners were hostile and enslaved many races and in return were relentlessly killed off by the inferior race..." Desolation of We'h-ieh The Dead Jewel, World of Pain, The Untamable Sphere, Mouth of Insanity, World of Savage Beasts, an ancient planet mentioned in the Tome of Celestial Bodies and part of the Yagathian Empire. "Wretched world of ever writhing forests and mordant seas beneath a sky of dim stars...The unyielding landscape of barbed trees and tall carnivorous grasses with eyes on the end of every blade, the dried blood of their prey spattered across the ground...Mounds of damp soil and foul-smelling fluids are strewn across the desolate fields of sorrow...The days are longer than any planet...A menacing sun looms over the entire planet and then goes down as the dreadful subterranean beasts emerge from the soil to hunt for hapless prey by throwing large boulders and rocks...They would also carve idols of their god Xlaheqeleth they worship with a delirious zeal..." Living Hells of Z'yl-'tar Z'yl-'tar, Portals of Dreaming, The Planet of Rancid Flesh, Fortress of the Damned, a former planet in the Yagathian Empire. "Ancient and unforgiving world of eroded hills and many oceans of decayed flesh and blood...The once ousted Yagathian god named Kthugguroth once ruled the entire terrain encompassing the Portals of Dreaming with his darkest creations and incantations... Vile creatures of many kinds and forests of tentacles with fatal barbs and unfathomable statures...The forsaken cities and fortresses on the inner plateau are sites of wraiths, elementals, and demons that breathed their final breaths in battle...A feeling of misery surrounds the entire planet and the echoes of agony can be heard in the distance..." Portal World of Y'l-tar Y'l-tar, Tainted World, The Eye of Eternal Hatred, Mournful City a planet was under the Yagathian Empire. "The churning pools of visceral lakes and rivers cover the surface. This was a massive world of deep pits, lifeless gorges covered in bones of the many wrongdoers, and burning wastelands lay beneath a sky of unending storms... clouds can be seen in the expanse as well as a thick haze covers the entire surface...During the long cold nights, the surface is once again active with demonic entities that meander the abandoned ruins and ancient dried canals in the Mournful City... Feasting on anything they catch with their keen eyes and lanky arms...Like the other planets settled by the Radiant Race, the surface was previously a site covered by magnificent cities and palaces of a thriving and proud people...Deep within the infernal depths of the many caves sits a long-forgotten obsidian being who was trapped by time...Blistering and blustery winds swept through the arid hills and jagged crevices...Not a living thing dwells on this place of desolation, nor a simple plant could be found..." Eternal Jungles of H'lk'-tar H'lk'-tar, The City of Jungles, The Dreamland of the Logua, The Twisted Vines, a planet near that was said to be located by Jupiter and also the home planet to the Logua. Little is known about H'lk'-tar and also it is mentioned in the Eshermekite Tablets. "The foul stench of decay fills the air of H'lk'-tar as the Logua strangles their prey before devouring it... Then yet the abominable surface of chaos and primal fear are swept with the choking vines of the many nightmarish things... " Thundering Forests of Sh'-kieh Sh'-kieh, City of Carusqah, World of Thunder Serpents, a planet that was under the Yagathian Empire. The realm of the Dragons of Sh'-kieh and also the Rhagoric Beasts. "The world of unnatural vegetation from the other reaches of the Universe strangling vines and a moldy odor of death fills the air...In the plains and ravines, the echoes of the night howl an eternal chorus of death. The trumpets of war between the Yagathians and Thunder Dragons who clashed for the conquest of the planet can still be seen throughout the entire world...Ruins of many vast cities are scattered and skulls decorate the land...In the deep and treacherous ocean lays long-forgotten gateway to the other planets the submerged City of Carusqah held many secrets about the past and glyphs were etched in the walls much like the many temples scattered across the land..." Gate World of X'b-byeh Gates of X'b-byeh, City of Lyrrmuqah, World of Green Fires, a planet that was under the control of the Yagathian Empire. "Across the Known Universe and circling a reddish star is a steaming and humid world of thick forests and seas of viscous liquid lit by an eerie shining spherical object... The colorful mountains overlook the distant inhabited by the wild amorphous creatures known as the Children of Dgorthahth...In the lower barbed grasses, the Vile Dgorthahth dwells in the hive of which exists in the ruined City of Lyrrmuqah...The spider-beasts and other creatures inhabit the countless jungles and forests of the fertile world...Once the Radiant Race tried to subdue that was already chaotic and failed miserably...Long forgotten roads are now overgrown with vines and dire plants...Temples lay in ruins across the wilderness and thousands of undisturbed tombs, monuments and statues of the Radiant Race can still be explored by the most daring..." Shifting Star of D'th-'lieh D'th-'lieh, Shifting Star, a planet that was the original home to the Yagathians and also located near the Shifting Star. Its exact location is unknown and mentioned in the following: "Laying dormant in space the Shifting Star as the Radiant Race once called home...Now savage beasts lurk through the planet scouring for prey to hunt down...The ruins of cities and other settlements are scattered throughout the planet covered in filth and foul-smelling cesspools made by the savages..." The Shifting Star D'th-'lieh was called the Shifting Star by the Eshermekite astrologers who thought it was moving in a pattern that resembles a shifting motion. Sorrowful World of Y'x-'ltar Y'x-'ltar, Infernal Cities of Dharchusqah, Resting Place of the Universe, a legendary planet that was under the Yagathian Empire. "The unbearable landscape filled with oceans of sand and mountains of pestilence and illnesses...Traces of the once-proud cities now collapse into the parched dirt below...Deformed and cruel things called abyss fiends came out of the many caverns and ravines to hunt down anything that wanders into their hunting grounds...Long forgotten idols are spread throughout the unforgivable surface of the planet...The Infernal Cities of Dharchusqah is found in the center of Yx-'tar" Forgotten T'k-lieh T'k-lieh, The Putrid Heap, a planet that was used as a place of punishment for the Yagathians. "A foul world of sickening and throbbing cliffs and deep pools of disgusting dirt... The fields of T'k-lieh are filled by heaps of dung, surrounded by crudely sculpted boulders in shape of idols worshipped by the exiled prisoners and outcasts...A foul stench of rotten flesh permeates throughout the mountain ranges...The moons of T'k-lieh were dark as coals and fiery with a loathsome aura..." Glorious Sphere of G'k-ieh G'k-ieh, The World of Purity, a distant blue planet that was mentioned in the Eshermek Scrolls and also other records found in the ruins. "The World of Purity was the calmest of all Yagathian planets covered in oceans of clear water and islands of luscious forests...Nothing changed as the Radiant Race of beyond protected their gem from the invasions of their enemies...The god Ayathogoth created the planet from his essence acting as the land and his blood filled the oceans..." Immortal World of Sh'ri-'ieh The Deathless World of Sh'ri-'ieh, a legendary planet that was mentioned by the Yagathians in their records of worlds beyond their own. "The Deathless World is a glistening with radiance and power...On the surface, there are endless cities and towers that overlook the horizon of bliss...Nothing in the Universe is so beautiful and timeless as the Temple of Shri-'ieh of which it is hailed as..." Hive World of Jie-'ieh Jie-'ieh, The World of Insects, an ancient planet orbiting a harsh dead star. Once it was a world with two moons that clashed in the surface killing the entire inhabitants of the planet except for the tall terrible insects. "Jie-'ieh the world of portals and corroding cliffs, ravines, containing old ruins of cities from eons ago...Only monstrous flies and different existing abominations roam around in the vast forests and barren grasslands...The Insects from Jie-'ieh inhabited this perilous world and devastated the natural order... Lonesome World of R'rh-'tar R'rh-'tar, The Sphere of Sorrow, a Yagathian planet that was the site of a failed settlement. "The moonless skies surrounded by the sounds of roaring sands and growls of strong winds...Mountains of unusual formations are scattered across the landscape...The past inhabitants called this place their sanctuary... " Ravaged World Z'mr-'ieh Z'mr-'ieh, a world filled with demonic creatures that are revolting hoofed things. "The world of jagged broken rocks and boulders is filled with distasteful and wicked statues of false idols and echoes of blood-curdling clamors are heard throughout...Hoofed things inhabit this furious world always dancing and laughing maniacally...The scorched and dry ground can not bear fruit..." Dark World of Yi'l-'yeh Yi'l-'yeh, The Unspeakable Sphere, a Yagathian planet that was reduced to ashes by the worshippers of Dachuggoth and other Fallen Gods that were eventually banished from the surface by the Astral Masters. "Yi'l-'yeh, it was here that the Radiant Race fought against their own kind destroy the entire planet and rendering it useless for life...The wars brought about by the worshippers of Dachuggoth and plagued the surface with unspeakable and blasphemous chants...Their idolatry and lust turned into a display of immoral and unnatural acts between each other..." Dreadful World of H'r-'ieh H'r-'ieh, The Corrupt Sphere, a Yagathian planet revolving around a red star near the world of Yi'l-'yeh. The god Gogrotharoth dwells here making it his domain. "Gogrotharoth rules the world as he refers to as H'r-'ieh throwing its inhabitants into immorality and sinfulness...The mortals worship him as their and praises him for his rebellious exploits..." Mirage World of M'br-yieh Dreams of M'br-yieh, a legendary Yagathian realm of dreams, nightmares, and illusions and if any more tools stumble upon this place would be driven mad by the indescribable colors of splendor and terror. "The world of dreams glistening in the distance...M'br-yieh is also of nightmares and illusions to those who wander into the endless forests and dry grasses...Only facing madness is the only way to escape from the clutches of the world..." Center World of K'yi-'itar The Great Center World, a legendary Yagathian planet that was mentioned throughout the Eshermekite Scrolls as the middle reaches of the Universe. K'yi-'itar was thought to have been located near Polaris as it was called the center of the universe to the Yagathians that was the opposite of their world Y'g-'theh that was used as a center for counting distance. However, there has been speculation that this planet where is located closer to the star that is currently unknown and only found in the lore of the Yagathians. "The brightness from the world of K'yi-'itar is seen throughout the Universe and beckoning the travelers from afar...A world of a thousand stars brought together by the Astral Masters the realm of the heavens shines on this glorious sphere...Y'g-'theh the world of the Radiant Race is seen as a small pebble from a distance and is a faint color as of sand..." Y'bx-'leh the World of Lights Y'bx-'leh, The World of Lights, a celebrated in Yagathian mythology and the location of the most beautiful city Deshqah. "The world of Y'bx-'leh is covered by countless lights and buildings and domes watching the skies and heavens beyond its boundaries...Deshqah the most stunning city of the world is lit up by the immense cascade of lights and the air filled up with the sounds of mortals walking around..." The surface was thought to have been covered by a huge ecosystem and the inhabitants kept to themselves by distancing their own lives from the rest of the Milky Way. Y'bx-'leh was also mentioned by the Yagathian explorers who colonized the planet prior to the growth of the authority of the Seed Mother who usually approved the settlement. Category:Planets Category:Yagathian planets Category:Yagathian locations Category:Locations in Yagathian mythology